Overseer-class SICC
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Ancient Eye State Shipyards, Confederacy of Independent Systems * Model: Interdictor-Carrier Hybrid * Affiliation: '''Closed Market,Confederacy of Independent Systems, Shrouded Republic, Ancient Eye * '''Production: Minor * Material: '''Duranium, Alusteel, Matrix Armor '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Support Carrier * Length: 900 meters * Width: 500 meters * Height: 280 meters * Armament: Low - 30x Long range Quad Turbolasers - 20x Heavy Turbolasers - 30x quad laser cannons - 12x torpedo tubes - 4x tractor beam projectors * Defenses: High - Heavy Shielding - 120x Ventooine Electromagnetic Plasma Cannon (120 point-defense equivalent) - 10x Anti Ordnance Missiles (Intercept enemy missiles from a distance) - Targeting Scrambler (Scrambles enemy targeting systems for short periods of time, preventing the fire of guided weaponry) - Heavy Matrix Armor - Shield Booster System - 4x Ship-housed Sattelite force field shield projectors (create a shield around a target area, have their own ion engines for propulsion) * Hangar: Moderate: 4 * Maneuverability Rating: Low * Speed Rating: Low * Hyperdrive Class: Low: Class 3 STANDARD FEATURES: Propulsion: * Three Class-I Ion Drives * Boosted Maneuvering Thrusters * Class 3 Hyperdrive * Class 8 Backup Hyperdrive * Standard Repulsorlift Engines Ship Systems: * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks Defense: * Particle and Ray shielding (Military Grade) * Duranium and Durasteel plating * Heavy Matrix Armor * Shield Booster Systems Communication Suite: * Long-Range Communication array ADVANCED FEATURES: * Ship-housed Sattelite force field shield projectors: These advanced drones create a shield around a target area, have their own ion engines for propulsion and are remotely operated from the Overseer * Gravity Well Generators: The Overseer features four gravity well generators which can prevent vessels from jumping to hyperspace Strengths * Support Ship: This ship is an excellent carrier and support ship. It can protect it’s allies with it’s heavy shielding by activating it’s shield projectors which can shield up to 4 allied warships. * High Survivability: The Overseer's armor and shield systems make it very resilient to enemy fire * Interdictor: This ship houses 4 gravity wells which can pull starships straight out of hyperspace) Weaknesses * Flying Brick: The Overseer's low maneuverability and speed leave it vulnerable to flanking maneuvers by enemy ships * Pesky B-Wings: The Overseer's exposed bridge, hangars and engines leave it vulnerable against bombers with long range armament * Bullet Sponge: While the Overseer's many advanced features make it a highly effective warship, its weak offensive capabilities leave it extremely vulnerable to sustained enemy fire, without proper escort Description: A new class of support ship, this is a cruiser built to hang back and support other ships with point defense and fighter cover. It can also lock other ships in the battlefield with it’s gravity wells, preventing them from escaping into Hyperspace. This starship has plenty of hangar space, but it’s weaponry is lacking. It only has a few long range turbolasers, not enough to take on another cruiser 1v1 without it’s fighter complement. This warship utilizes many new and experimental systems which are relatively new to the Galactic Market. These components are hard to manufacture, and until Rinzler-Zetta is capable of mass producing all of this technology, only a handful of starships of this class will exist. The ship is fairly large and is built for a carrier-interdictor role. As such it has 2 large hangars in the front part of it's hull, each capable of housing two squadrons of starfighters. It also has space for 2 transport shuttles. It also has 10 anti ordnance missile launchers which are controlled by seperate targeting computers. These emplacements are small and require missiles without payloads, so if the ammunition racks for these weapons are hit, no serious damage will be sustained. The gravity well projectors are built into the lower hull of the cruiser and generate a lot of heat, and as such they require a lot of coolant in order to sustain the interdiction field for long periods of time, a problem solved by adding a coolant circulation pipe running from the primary generator all the way to the gravity well projectors. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/overseer-class-sicc.107986/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex